


Writer's Block

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Writer's Block](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845237) by [lookupkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate). 



John has been writing detective novels for years, shitty, romance filled detective novels. That is until his last. Now he can't write a single chapter.

When attending a book convention Greg seats him next to an asshole genius, he doesn't have the slightest idea that the other man is exactly what he needs.

A little cover art.

As always the art is made for fun, do not redistribute, alter or claim as your own.


End file.
